Wet Paint
by thebestdeceptions12
Summary: Jesus is having a bad week (Please review!)
1. Chapter 1

It had been a quiet afternoon for Lena as she sat at the kitchen table with her foster son Jude, helping him with his spelling test. The day had been fairly relaxing, and she couldn't wait to see her wife to tell her that she had great news about the plans they made for the weekend. All the kids were home and waiting for dinner except Jesus. It was getting late, and Lena hadnt recieved any texts from him telling her that he would be home this late. Slightly worried, she begins to dial Stef's number just as the two of them enter thru the front door.

"Im not kidding young man, no skateboard, no laptop, no cellphone, no lexi, no anything for two weeks."

"Are you fucking serious?" Jesus lets out as he starts walking up the stairs to avoid his mothers frantic yelling.

"Thats another week for swearing. You better watch it." Stef yells back at her son who seems to have no interest in staying downstairs to further discuss his punishment.

"Wow whatever. You're completely over reacting. This is ridiculous." Jesus says as he faintly vanishes up the stairs.

Lena hadn't seen Stef this mad since Mariana came home with an ankle tattoo.

Stef, still fuming from the encounter with her son, walked into the dining room and straight past Lena to the kitchen. As Lena followed behind she debated whether or not she wanted to ask any questions or let her wife cool down. She decided she was too curious to not ask.

"What happened with Jesus.."

Stef was silent, as she looked up and then turned to face her wife.

"OUR son is the graffiti artist that the force has been trying to catch for months now. I am so furious Lena i could just kill him."

"Is he in trouble with the law?" Lena asked, extremeley concerned.

Stef took a long sigh and then turned facing the opposite direction of Lena to avoid all eye contact.

"Hes looking at some misdemeanors, for trespassing and vandalism. We'll know more tomorrow when I take him in to talk with his attorney."

Lena was speechless. Their son had done reckless things before but nothing that led him to being in trouble with the law.

"Wow. Okay. Lets not freak out, we're going to get this settled. Hes going to be alright."

Stef didn't really care what her wife had to say. She was so mad that at this point she was acting like Jesus was only hers and she had complete control of how to react and how to punish him.

Without even a word, Stef walked away to get changed before dinner. Lena knew she needed some space so she began to set up dinner.

Later that night, everyone was gathered around the table for dinner. Everyone but Jesus.

"Wheres your brother?" Stef asked the children.

"He said he didn't want to come down. He wasn't hungry or something." Mariana replied as she smiled at the sight of Lenas homemade mashed potatoes.

"Thats not how things work in this family. He doesn't have to eat but he has to sit here us, you guys all know that" Stef said to the family as she started to feel herself heat up once again. Was he doing this to annoy her? to make her even more mad at him? or was he scared to face her and avoid another yelling match?

"Ill go get him" Lena said as she began to sit up from the table.

Stef let her go, knowing that if she had tried to get him to come down there might be another world war. For the most part everyone was silent, eating their meals and trying to avoid conversation as the awkwardness of the evening floated on air.

"He said hes not feeling well. I think he can skip dinner this one time hun." Lena said as she walked past her wife and placed her arm on her shoulder to remind her to stay calm.

"Sick? No hes not sick. He was perfectly fine this afternoon when he decided to spray paint the city." Stef blurted out.

"We have no reason to say hes not sick." Lena tried to reassure an irritated Stef.

The rest of the dinner was eaten in complete silence.

After the table had been cleaned up and the kids all veered off, Stef sat pondering in a chair near the living room.

"I need to talk to him. I need to tell him that this behavior isnt ok. Im just trying to figure out how to do that without screaming." Stef admitted to Lena.

"Well I can talk to him then. That way it wont turn into a huge thing."

"Oh no, im talking to him. If it turns to a scream match then thats just whats going to happen, but im putting my word in to that boy."

Lena knew there wasn't anything she could say to Stef to get her to not talk to Jesus. She left the room to let her ponder, and hopefully find a smoother approach than earlier.

(JesusPOV)

Im so hungry. I cant believe that I really missed dinner because im scared of my mom. I don't want to hear her yell anymore. It's just crazy how much she is making this into a huge deal. I mean so what, i spray painted a little bit. I like street art. It gives the city color. My color. My touch. I don't understand how people don't appreciate it like i do. I thought if anything, my mom would be more mad about when she caught me selling my pills then this. But she wasn't. And for some reason, im not that worried. My moms a cop, she will get me out of this legal bullshit and help me get my charges dropped. At least I think. But im so hungry, I just have to go get something to eat now.

(end)

Stef sat in the same position in the same chair. Her eyes looked up as she saw her son walking down the stairs trying not to look at her and avoid any and all communication.

"come here" Stef said softly, looking at the ground.

"Can we have this talk tomorrow, im not in the mood. I still don't feel good."

"You can try and pull that crap on your mom but it's not working on me, now sit down."

Jesus didn't want to test the waters, so he decided to sit.

"What you did was...was..foolish. Idiotic. beneath you. It is something that I am not proud of you for. Something that I hope you never ever decide to do again."

"Mom it's my artwork. It's just my drawings in paint. I don't know why youre freaking out on me. Yeah I got arrested, and im sorry that happened...but im not sorry I did it."

Stef grew fury in her eyes. She tried to form appropriate words but she just couldnt think of any.

"You're going to get her act together right now or your ass is mine from now until forever. whilst you are living under our roof you are damn well going to listen to what I say and you're going to obey every word."

Jesus felt the chills come over his body after she said that. It had reminded him of his foster parents that he and mariana had before Stef and Lena. He hated that people always wanted him to obey and do exactly what they wanted from him. He never go to do his own thing, be who he wanted to be. This made him so mad, he just snapped.

"No. Im not going to do what you say or act the way you want me to act. Hit me why don't you. Ive had experience with that. I might have been young then, but im older now and i can take a punch. Im not scared of you or anyone for that matter. Why don't you just back the hell off and leave me alone. You're not even my real mom..."

He couldnt believe he just said that. He was so mad that all the words he just spoke had formed themselves and burst out without even a chance to keep them in. How could he have said that to his mom? She was in EVERY way his mother. He was so embarrassed that he just said that to her that he had to leave the room. No, he had to leave the house.

Jesus got up and headed for the front door.

"You get back her right now young man." Stef shouts as she removes herself from the chair to grab her son who was trying to walk away from what he had just said. She managed to get close enough to him to grab the end of his tee shirt while he was walking out the door.

"Let go of me" Jesus yells as he trys to ripe his mothers grip from his shirt.

"You are not going anywhere" Stef tried to gain a better grip on him but it was to late, jesus had already ripped away and was headed down the street.

"JESUS" Stef yelled at the top of her lungs from the front yard. Jesus keept walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Unable to get Jesus to come back in the house, Stef slams the door behind her while she stands there with a dropped jaw. Did he really just say "youre not even my real mom"? Did he really not consider her to be after everything? This hurt Stef more than the bullet that almost took her life.

Lena approached Stef momentarily after hearing the shouting match.

"What the hell was that all about?" Lena asked, extremely concerned even though she had expected their conversation to go something like that.

"Please Lena, not now. I need to be alone for a moment." Stef managed to say, as she walked right past her, and outside onto the back porch. Lena wasn't really sure what to think. Why was Stef pushing her aside so much with the whole situation? She knew something pretty bad must have went down, and decided what Stef needed, WAS to be alone.

Upstairs, Mariana and Callie had been listening from the top of the stairs. They heard Lena start to come back up, so they ran back to their room as quickly as possible and shut the door.

"Did your brother really just tell Stef she wasn't his mom...thats pretty harsh." Callie said as she sat on her bed, and picked up a magazine.

"Look, he probably didn't mean it. Hes just been stressed out lately and I think he took it out on the wrong person...he loves our moms..." Mariana said, even though she was shocked and confused herself. Did her brother really not consider Stef his mom? They had always been the closest since day 1. She needed to talk to her brother right now, but his phone was off when she tried to call.

Outside, Stef lay quietly on the lounge chair outside, reminiscing about her son's childhood, and wondering if he had ever considered her his mother. She was sure he only said what he said because he was upset, and wanted to hurt her but didn't know how. But a part of her, wasn't really sure. She had thought about the time he first called her mom. It was before they even got adopted, and part of the reason why they did. Jesus was 5, almost 6, when he got out of bed in middle of the night and walked to Stef and Lenas room, where he proceeded to tug on Stefs pajama sleeve until she noticed his presence.

"Whats wrong hunny, did you have a bad dream?" Stef said, as she sat up.

"I want to call you mommy. because I don't have a mommy anymore and I want one."

Those words stopped Stefs heart from beating. She knew, right then at that moment, that he was going to be her son.

As she began to remember moments with Jesus, a tear streamed down her face, as she sat in the cold nights air, try to catch a break.

Jesus didn't know what to do. He was so scared to go back to the house. Not because he didn't want to be yelled at, but beacuse he was too embarrassed at what he had said. Stef and Lena had been there for him when his own mom wasn't. They supported him, loved him, clothed him, feed him, payed for his everything, and yet, he said the one thing that would hurt them the most. He wasn't sure how to fix this. He was still mad at how Stef handled the situation, and felt like he couldnt give in just yet, so he managed to get a hold of his friend Nick, and went to his house to hide out. After telling Nick what happened, he had agreed that Jesus messed up pretty bad, which made him feel even worse.

"Im so messed up right now, man." Jesus confessed to his good friend.

"Ive been so stressed out with school, Im barely passing any of my classes, which no one knows about, I sold all my adderall yesterday, and don't get a new prescription till next week, Lexi is mad at me because I lied to her about not being able to hangout, coach said my attitude sucks and is gonna cut me from the team if I don't shape up, and now this shit. What the hell am i going to do man. Im honestly over this. I just need to do something for me, because I feel like everything im doing right now is to please everyone else." Jesus buried his face in his hands.

"Well hey, nows your chance. It's like 8, lets go have some fun and you can sleep at my place and go to school with me in the morning, then go home and fix that mess with your mom."

"Alright, lets do it" Jesus said, feeling a little better.

"I got some beer hidden in my room somewhere. Borrow one of my boards, and lets skate down the beach and kick it. Ill hit up some more people." Nick said, as both boys headed out.

Stef had come inside about an hour later. She sat in the living room but a cup of coffee, waiting for her son to come through the doors and say sorry. But it kept getting later, and later, and not a thing. It finally hit midnight, and Stef tried calling again, but his phone remained off. She knew Jesus had tons of friends in the neighborhood, and assumed he had just gone there and wasn't going to return home tonight, so she decided to join Lena, and get some rest, and be more prepared to speak with him in the morning.

At the beach, Jesus had actually got himself pretty drunk. Everyone was having a good time, laughing and talking about old times. Everyone expect Jesus. All he could think about was his mom. What was she doing right now? How bad did he hurt her? he tried so hard not to think about it, but the thoughts continued to reappear. He figured, he better go home. He wanted to see his mom. He needed to say sorry, and tell her how much he loves her.

"Hey man, im headin out." Jesus said to Nick, as he stumbled over and gave him the hand slap.

"You sure? Youre kind of drunk dude, your moms going to know and be ever more pissed."

"She wont know, ill be cool about it. See you at school." Jesus grabbed the skateboard and skated off down the street towards his house. He was a little to intoxicate to be riding a skateboard, so he fell off a couple times, and scrapped up his knee and elbow pretty bad.

When he got home, he had expected Stef to be sitting in the living room waiting to yell at him. She wasn't there. then he realized It was nearly 2:30 in the morning. He was going to just go straight to bed, sober up, and say sorry in the morning, but he couldnt wait. He was beginning to feel emotional. He quitley opened the bedroom door to his moms room, and walked over to Stef, who was passed out pretty tough.

"Mom..." Jesus whispered as he poked her on his shoulder.

Stef immediately rolled over, and sat up. She could smell the booze on him, but couldnt care less because she was so happy to see him, and happy that he decided to come home. She noticed he had a tear coming down, and stood up to talk to him.

"Mom im so sorry. I don't know why I said that, and I swear I didn't mean it. I love you so much, and you and ma are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and Im so thankful for everything. I don't know how to take that back, but i would really like to because I love you mom." Jesus began to cry, as he hugged Stef so tight so could feel her breathe going out.

She was so happy to hear him say mom again, nothing else seemed to matter.

"It's okay baby. I know you didn't mean it. We love you more then anything. We will always be here to for you no matter what you say."

Lena, pretending to be asleep, couldnt help but crack a smile at the love this family had for each other.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Jesus woke up feeling sick. He realized he had drank more than he thought. How was he going to get through school today?

As he began to sit up, Mariana entered his room.

"Why was your phone off all night? I tried calling you a million times. How could you say that to mom Jesus."

Jesus took a long sigh, almost forgetting what had happened.

"I don't know Mariana, I was mad and it just slipped out. I apologized to her last night when I got in. Everythings cool." He said, as he grabbed clean clothes out of his dresser and began to head towards the bathroom to take a shower and get rid of the lingering stench of beer.

Right as he was about to enter the bathroom, Stef walked in and had Jesus at a halt.

"Mariana will you give me and your brother a minute please love." Stef said as she uncrossed her arms and smiled at her daughter as she slowly left the room.

"Come sit down for a minute please." She began, as she took a seat on his bed, and Jesus took the one next to her.

"Even though you made an apology, this isnt over you know. We still need to discuss the vandalism because we do not condone that kind of behave, and we need to make sure you know that. And drinking last night Jesus, thats not okay either. You cant behave like that, it's not how me and your mother raised you. You're going to get some time tacked on for that one."

Jesus took a long sigh and nodded as he kept his eyes on the ground.

"I'll pick you up after school for the meeting with your attorney, so please don't dilly dally around after the bell. Come down for breakfast when your ready." Stef said as she placed a hand on his shoulder while he continued to look at the ground.

At school, Lena sat in her office doing paper work when Timothy, one of Jesus's teachers came in.

"Hey I know youre busy, but do you have a minute? It's about your son"

"Absolutely." Lena said, putting down the pen and sticking her hand out at the chair signaling him to take a seat.

"Well, Ive noticed that Jesus had been falling behind in class, turning in assignments late, if at all, and doing poorly on tests. I checked his grade today, and Im afraid he's in danger of failing. If he does really, really well on everything else for the rest of the semester, he might, just might be able to get by. But thats a huge might."

"oh dear.." Lena said, feeling concerned at where her son was headed.

"Im afraid thats not all. His other teachers were talking in the lounge, and I heard them mention that hes not doing well in their classes either. I just wanted to tell you because I think he is better then this. I don't want to see him get held back."

Lena didn't know what to say. Jesus never mentioned to her or Stef that he needed help with school. How could she let him fall behind? Why didn't she keep better track of his grades?

"Thank you Timothy for letting me know. Im going to try my best to get him some help, and hopefully get him back on track. Ill have to speak with his other teachers. Have you noticed a difference in behavior with him at all?" She asked, while hoping there wasn't more worse news then what she just heard.

"Well, he has been a little more antsy lately, maybe that has something to do with is medication?"

Lena knew right away he probably hadnt been taking them, and was selling them to students again."

"I'll make sure he takes it everyday. Thanks for letting me know."

"Anytime Lena. I hope you get him back on track." He said, as he sat up and left her office.

Lena began feeling worried. Jesus was becoming a handful and she knew they had to help him somehow.

After school, Stef was parked outside the school yard, as Jesus approached the car.

They drove off, not one of them saying anything for a little while until Stef spoke up.

"Are you nervous to hear what he has to say?"

Jesus looked out of the window and took a long pause before replying with a "nahh"

Stef looked over at him, and then back on the road. She was nervous for him.

After the meeting Jesus stormed to the car. Stef followed closely behind.

"You cant tell me you didn't think this was going to happen"

"I can. You know why? because youre my mom, and youre suppose to get me out of stuff like this. You're a cop for crying out loud, how you could you sit there and let him tell me that Im probably not getting the charges dropped?"

"Hunny, I cant do anything about it even though I would love to. Im a cop, but in this situation, Im you're mother, and Im helpless in the decision that the judge is going to make. You're going to get through this, im going to be there every step of the way."

Jesus rolled his eyes and got in the car.

At home, Lena was preparing dinner in the kitchen. Jesus went straight to his room and slammed the door.

"uh oh. Im guessing it didn't go well?" Lena said to Stef as she greeted her in the kitchen.

"No...It didn't. The attorney said the judge isnt going to be in his favor, meaning we'll have to pay a fine, and he'll be doing loads of community service and be looking at few months probation.

Lena shook her head.

"I cant say I didn't seem that coming."

"Me either" Stef admitted.

"And thats not all. Today at school, one of his teachers told me his failing his class, and heard his other teachers saying the same thing. If he doesnt pass most of his classes, he's going to not be able to move up grades hunny. this is serious."

Stef put her face in her hands, and lena rubbed her back, letting her know she feels the same.

Then they heard fighting coming from upstairs.

"Get the hell out of my room Mariana, im not kidding. I don't want to talk right now."

"What is your problem? Youve turned into a total jerk lately."

" I don't know, maybe because im sick of you always invading in my privacy. I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW. GET OUT." He yelled at the top of his lungs before both moms approached at the door.

"Hey, calm down young man." Stef said as she barged in the room, while Lena lingered at the door.

"What is going on?" She asked, standing between the two exchanging looks.

"Can you guys all get out of my room. Im trying to be alone what don't you get about that."

"thats not the way you speak to anyone in this house Jesus. If you want privacy you ask nicely.

"ok. PLEASE GET THE HELL OUT." He yelled, as Mariana stormed off.

"Okay you know what, sit down. SIT DOWN." she ordered as she pointed to his desk chair.

"You DO NOT speak to your mother and I like that. That will not be tolerated you understand me? What in the hell is gotten into you? First the arrest, and now we find out your in danger of failing all your classes? Is there something you want to talk to us about?" She spoke, and she crossed her arms and was joined by Lena who had shut the door behind them.

Jesus shook his head. He couldnt believe they had already found out.

"No im fine. Seriously, I just want to go to bed alright. Im sorry for yelling at you."

Stef looked over at Lena who kept her eyes on their son.

"Okay. But in the morning were going to have to talk about getting you a tutor, because you've got to start to shape up."

Jesus shook his head and replied "whatever" before getting up and walking over to his bed.

Stef and Lena left the room. All the kids were gathered by their doors in the hallway.

Brandon walked over to his moms, trying to figure out the situation.

"Whats up with Jesus?" He asked

"Were not sure Brandon." Lena answered as she layed a hand on his shoulder and proceeded to their bedroom. "Were not sure..."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school, Jesus was at his locker putting away books, when he was approached by Lexi.

"Hey...I tried calling you a million times last night, and you ignored almost all my calls. Whats up with that?"

Jesus looked at her, and then back at his locker and continued to put away books.

"Sorry, I didn't feel like talking to anyone last night. Nothing personal." He replied very casual.

"Really? Because it's beginning to feel very personal. You've been blowing me off, not replying to my messages and calls, and you act like you don't even care that im your girlfriend."

She began to give it to him straight, even though she knew he was probably going through a hard time with the arrest and everything.

"It's not personal Lexi, get over it." He slammed his locker shut and turned to face her with one hand on his backpack strap.

"Get over it? Wow Jesus. I really hate the way you've been acting lately. It's like you don't even care." She looked right into his eyes, hoping to hear her boyfriend say how sorry he was and how much he really did care. But that wasn't the case.

"Maybe I don't..."

Lexi's mouth dropped in shocked at his response. She pulled herself together, looked around, and then whispered "Fine" while looking down at the ground. "I guess this is the end. Im done Jesus." She said before walking off without looking back.

"Fine." He replied, knowing he had just made a HUGE mistake, but somehow couldnt find a way to really care to fix it.

He punched his locker hard, leaving a dent while others stopped what they were doing to look at the distraught boy who stormed off.

Since Jesus had sold all his pills, he had a hard time focusing at school, especially with the whole Lexi situation, so he decided to just go home. When he got there, he tried watching TV to get his mind off everything, but it didn't seem to help. All he could think about was how rude he was to the one girl he cared about the most. He loved Lexi, and yet he still managed to be a jerk to her too, and everyone around him. He was feeling rebellious and helpless, so he figured having a drink might help, since it helped him apologize to his mom after their huge fight. He shuffled through the liquor cabinet until coming upon a small amount of vodka. He poured himself a shot, and all he could do was stare at it. He thought to himself, what am i doing? This isnt even me. Why is my life such a mess right now? But even those thoughts couldnt stop him taking that shot.

After the shot, and one more after that, he began to feel bad, really bad about what he said to Lexi. He went to his room and got out a paper and pencil and began to write her a letter. A very cute, sweet and sensitive letter explaining to her how sorry he was, and what he was going through. He knew Lexi would appreciate his heartfelt apology and he couldnt wait to deliver it to her that night after dinner. With so much time before then, he laid on his bed and fell asleep.

That evening, Jesus had slept through dinner. He was exhausted from everything. When he woke up, he was feeling refreshed, like he knew how to finally fix one bad thing that had happened to him this week. But when he looked at his phone, he had a new message from Lexi. the text read:

Jesus, you are my boyfriend. I love you. I love everything about you, and it hurts me so much that you told me you didn't care. I have never felt so hurt, and you are the last person I would have expected to hurt me. I want more then anything to run to you and say im sorry your having a bad week, I don't want to break up. But the more I thought about it today, the more I realized, I don't want a boyfriend who can be so rude to me and the people around him, whether hes having a bad day or not. I hope you figure whatever it is thats bothering you out. But me and you are done, and were not getting back together. I deserve better then that.

Jesus was so mad when he read her text. He spent so much time writing her the perfect letter, explaining everything and saying how sorry he was. And now his girlfriend said they were done for good because she deserves better. He was so mad at himself. He threw his phone across the room and at the wall, leaving a huge dent. That upset him even more, so he proceeded to walk up to the phone, only to realise it was completely broken, so he took his anger out at the wall, and punched it and punched and punched it until his knuckles were so cut up that they began to bleed.

Stef was in her room reading a book, while Lena was downstairs helping Jude with his homework, and the other kids were all in their rooms. When Stef heard the noise, she jumped up and walked as fast as she could to his room. The other kids were standing in their doorway, curious of what their brother could possibly be doing. The sound was loud. Stef barged into his room to find him destroying the wall.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down" she began, as she grabbed her sons arms, and pulled him away from the wall. She grabbed his face with her hands.

"take a deep breathe love, just relax. what is going on?" She looked down, and noticed his hand was bleeding pretty bad.

"Oh god, okay stay right here." Jesus sat down against the wall and his hands on his head. He couldnt believe he reacted like that, but he hadnt been taking his medication for days and he could have forseen this coming.

Stef held the door behind her enough to block off the situation from the other kids in the hall.

Lena approached the top of the stairs.

"Whats going on.." She asked, concerned.

"Brandon will you please go to your room." She looked at Mariana and Callie next.

"You guys too please. Lena, will you get me towl?"

Lena didn't ask questions.

"Give me a minute with him" She said as she took the towel from her wife, and entered her sons room once again.

"Come here love" She said, as she grab his hand and cleaned up the cuts he had.

"Do you want to tell me what that was all about?" She asked, looking up at him from a crouched position. He said nothing.

"You have to talk to us hunny. Obviously there is something going on, and were only here to help." Jesus still said nothing.

"Okay" she said, as she went back to helping his hand.

She sat next to him on the wall, hoping that he would eventually speak up. He rested his head on her shoulder. In that moment, Stef knew all he needed was his mom. Not for her to ask questions, or tell him it's okay, but he just needed her presence. She kissed his forehead, and held his head with her hand. They sat like that for awhile, neither of them saying a thing.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Jesus woke up with a throbbing pain in his right hand. He had almost forgot that he had destroyed the wall because of what Lexi had said. He began to feel upset once again, remembering that she didn't want anything to do with him anymore. He proceeded to get ready for school, when Mariana entered his bedroom.

"What was that all about last...wow." she cut herself off as she saw the sight on the wall.

"Jesus...what is wrong with you? Was that because of Lexi?" She asked.

Jesus rolled his eyes.

"Mariana, I really don't want to talk right now ok. I know ive said that a lot, but I havent been in the mood to talk to anyone. Please don't tell Lexi about this alright." He said, as he put on a shirt.

"I know you guys broke up, but seriously Jesus, destroying the wall...thats insane! You're off your meds arnt you?" She asked, knowing he probably wouldn't tell her if he was.

"Like I said Mari, I don't want to talk now." He opened the bedroom door and held it open, signalling her to leave.

"Fine, ill leave. But just so you know, you're crazy." She said, storming off.

"Im beginning to think youre right" he whispered under his breathe.

After he was ready for school, he went downstairs for breakfast. He was preparing himself for the talk his moms were going to want to have after last night. He didn't tell Stef anything last night. She just stayed with him until he fell asleep, and in the morning she wasn't there.

He walked into the kitchen. Stef was sipping her usual coffee, and Lena was passing out pancakes. He sat down with everyone else, knowing it was awkward because they had all heard the noise last night and must think somethings up.

"Alright kids get in the car were going to be late." Lena said, as everyone got up and headed towards the door, none of them saying a thing.

"Jesus, can we have a word with you please?" Lena asked, while the other kids left the kitchen. He knew this was coming.

"Are you read to tell us why you went hulk on the wall last night?" Lena asked, taking a seat next to her wife.

"Im really sorry. Ill pay for the damages." He replied, trying to avoid the obvious question.

"Yes, you will." Stef snapped back "but what we want to know is why you did it"

Jesus looked around the room, debating whether he was read to talk to them about what was going on yet. He decided to give them half the truth.

"Lexi broke up with me because I was rude to her, and I don't know i just snapped."

Stef put down her coffee.

"How were you rude to her?" She asked, with a little concern.

"I don't know. I was just rude, and hurt her feelings by saying I didn't care." He replied trying to end the conversation.

"Look hunny, you really have been acting different lately. We are concerned for you, and we want to help you get through what it is thats bothering you, but you have to tell us whats wrong sweatheart." Lena chimed in.

"were going to be late for school." Jesus said, as he grabbed his backpack off the floor and headed towards the door.

Lena and Stef exchanged looks.

"Maybe he isnt ready to talk, but I hope he is soon before he does something else stupid." Stef said as she got up, to put her coffee cup in the sink before going off to work.

"Do you think hes not taking his meds?" She questioned, looking in the bin at his prescription.

"Empty" She said. Lena shook her head.

"I had a feeling. He hates when we ask about taking it, so i just wanted to trust that he was. Ill call the doctor today and see if we can get him some more."

Stef put the pill bottle on the counter. "we will have to talk to him about this after his game today."

Lena gathered her things, kissed her wife, and headed to the car.

After school, Jesus got ready for volleyball. He was a little nervous to play because the coach had been on his ass lately about having a bad attitude and not playing his best. During warm ups, Jesus got distracted a few times, and started to goof around with his friend Travis. The coach called him over.

"Is that how youre going to play in todays game Foster?" He asked, with a rude tone.

"Uh, I guess not." He said, thinking it was a stupid question because he was obviously fooling around.

"You better get your act together. Im not taking this crap from you anymore."

Jesus was beginning to feel angry once again. He tried so hard not to say something rude right back.

"Yes sir." He said, with sarcasm behind it, while walking off.

When the game started, Jesus was benched. The coach didn't want to play him because he was trying to be a jerk, is what it seemed like to Jesus. They were loosing pretty bad, when the coach decided to finally give in.

"DAMN IT" he yelled. "FOSTER, your in." Jesus was pretty shocked that he was going to let him play. He knew the coached loved winning, but he thought for sure he hated him enough to keep him out the whole game.

"You sure about that?" He asked, walking up to the court.

"Don't make me regret it." He said, crossing his arms.

With Jesus in, they won a couple rounds, and got the score tied up once again. He thought he was going to get to finish out the game, but instead the coach pulled him out.

"Are you kidding me? I helped tie up the game, why would you take me out?" He asked with his hands in the air, a little out of breathe.

"Because thats all youre good for. Go sit on the bench." He said, not even making eye contact with him.

"Im only good for tying up the game, is that a joke?" He was angry now.

"This is bullshit. You're fucked up in the head man." Jesus said, knowing this had to be the end of his time of the team.

"What did you just say to me?" He asked, grabbing jesus's arm as he walked off.

"Are you def old man?" Jesus said, right up in his face. He could feel the coaches grip getting tighter and tighter, as his expression got scarier and scarier.

"Hit me, I dare you." Jesus whispered to him. Everyone on the team, on the other team, and the fans in the crowd, all stopped to witness this scene. The coached looked around, noticing how much attention they had just caused, and released his grip from the boy.

"You're off the team Foster. If i ever see your face around here again, you're going to regret it, you understand me?" He said, in a mutual manner, trying to make himself not seem like a bad guy to the parents around.

"I think you'd regret it more than i would. If you catch my drift." Jesus said, grabbing his things and ignoring all the staring people around him. While he was walking away, he noticed Lexi in the crowd. She looked shocked and embarrassed. He knew he messed up even more and felt his life crumbling down all around him.

As Jesus got home, everyone was eating dinner.

"Jesus is that you?" Stef asked, from the dinner table when she heard the door open. Jesus didn't feel like talking but he knew they would be receiving a call tonight about what happened at the game, so he figured he better tell them now. He walked into the kitchen, and took a seat in the open chair next to Callie. He grabbed a plate, and began to eat with the rest of them.

"Why are you home early? Doesnt your game go till 8?" Lena asked, not thinking anything was wrong, but that there must have been a cancellation or forfeit of some sort.

"Uh yeah it does. I got kicked off the team. Will you pass me the ketchup?" Everyone fell silent. He could feel his mother's eye contact on him, but acted like everything was fine while his heart pumped at a thousand beats.


End file.
